mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
She's a Skeleton/Transcript
Manny:that's where i live in the demon world, demons think i'm a human and they let me join the p.e class and the worst part is how am i get myself outta this mess.my best friend's sister gets his room changes to Tails' room where Suzie gets a painting room roller and painting can. *'Suzie':i was thinking of a nice pink.changes back to the school. *'Manny':okay that's the worse that could happen. *'Coach Sweety':Manuelito Jordon,you have to babysitting a child for the assigment.whimpering with the snobby kids. *'Manny':uh oh. *'Marina':M-A-N-N-Y manny manny go go. *'Manny':hey there, Marina. *'Marina':oh hi,Manny say, i heard from Jorge that you and Tails. *'Manny':(thinking)wow,Marina was a greatest girl on campus,one, She's a pageant queen,two,She's a straight a-student and three,she's one smart cookie.[Guadalupe and her friends walk up to Tails] *''Guadalupe:'(speaking in a Spanish Accent)'' corona desfile? I'll take that, thank you very much! *'Manny':who's that? *'Tails':The most popular girl in the demon world, Guadalupe Suarez. *'Marina':MANUELITO!!!!! *'Manny':wha? *'Marina':Manny how do you keep Gabi safe for the weekend while i'm competing.and Tails gasps *'Marina':(to Guadalupe:) I'm Marina. *'Guadalupe':That sounds like a virgin's name. *'Marina':I'll take that as a complement! *'Guadalupe':May the better pageant girl win. (Menacingly walks away with her friends) *'Manny':keep Gabi safe for the...,OH NO!!!!!changes to the apartment where Manny and Tails waiting for Gabriella *'Tails':you sure this is safe.opens the door. *'Manny':i'm back.jaw drops when Gabriella was eaten by a demonic plantpulls the cover off the cage. The plant is getting bigger. Manny pats his shirt where Gabi is. The demonic plant covered its mouth and spits out Gabi's bones and clothes. *'Manny':ay dios mio,it can't be. *'Tails':uh Manny. *'Gabi':aaah what's happend, what am i naked all of a sudden.[Scene shifts to Suzie's bedroom.] *'Manny and Tails':Gabi... Gabi... [Gabriella opens her eyes.] Surprise! *'Manny':Gabriella? [She is crying.] *'Tails': Oh, jeez!! [He hides behind Manny.] What's wrong with Gabriella?! *'Manny': [whispering] Quiet, dude. We're supposed to take care of her, not make her feel bad! *'Tails': I know, man, but she just seems... weird. *'Manny': She's just messed up from the accident, man. We just have to take care of her 'til she feels better. *'Gabriella':embarssedCan i have some clothes to cover my dead body. *'Manny':that's strange,i thought if anything might happen to you. *'Gabriella':what do you mean. *'Manny':that means MARINA'S GONNA FLIPPING KILL US!!!![Gabriella ''gasps in' horror] *'''Manny:scared don't you remember what happend last time someone let Marina down.to the beauty pageant where Marina and Suzie were very little *'Judge':and the winner of this year's miss beauty is Suzie Prowler,let's give Marina second place.of flashback *'Manny':in fear i'll never get Gabriella killed again. *'Tails': i've heard that humans die in the demon world, they are turned into ghosts.changes to the living room where Manny cleans Gabi's skull while Gabi is wearing a gothic outfit. * Gabriella :(thinking) dear.diary it's me Gabriella,today is the cause of my death,the worst part is someone gets me into this mess. *'Guadalupe':so who's your escort *'Marina':escort? *'Guadalupe':oh don't tell me you don't have one. *'Marina':my best friend promise me they babysit Gabriella for the weekend.laughs at her and leaves. *'Manny':hey Marina i'm sorry i killed her. Category:Transcripts